


【Breddy】哥哥

by Hotori



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotori/pseuds/Hotori
Summary: 我的弟弟为什么这么可爱！





	【Breddy】哥哥

**1.**

 

布里斯班的三月末，天气温和又舒适，但这也无法抚平大学里年轻人心中的躁动与欲望，特别是在一年级新生入学的季节。

 

不安寂寞的二年级生Michael组了一个盛大的联谊party，要求二年级生必须带一位一年级生参加，男女不限。Michael在休息时间向Brett传达这一信息的时候，还特地眨了眨眼：“你会来吧，Brett？我知道你那个小朋友，Eddy，记得带他来。”Brett听到Michael提到Eddy的名字时吓了一跳，他皱了皱眉：“Eddy已经这么有名了吗？”，“哈哈哈，你看看窗外不就知道了。一定要带他来！”Micheal指指窗户。Brett在窗边果然瞟到一个瘦瘦的背影，是Eddy，他又来等自己下课了。

 

Brett整理好书包走了出去，到Eddy身边拍了拍他的肩膀，Eddy回过身看到是Brett，脸上立刻挂上了赤道上的太阳一样灿烂的笑容，他们一边走向食堂Eddy一边发问：“刚才那个男生跟你说什么？你好像看起来不太高兴的样子。”，“没什么，先去吃饭吧。”Brett为Eddy在二年级生面前如此吃香感到有点闷闷不乐——不是嫉妒Eddy人气比他高的那种，他从内心也不太想让Eddy去参加那个party，Micheal玩得很大，这是众所周知的事情；Eddy才刚满十八岁，进入大学仅仅一个多月，他得保护Eddy不受到伤害。

 

 

**2.**

 

”从今天开始Eddy就是你的弟弟了，你要保护Eddy，尽到一个当哥哥的责任，Brett。“Brett思绪一下子飘到十年前，Eddy成为他名义上的弟弟那一刻。Eddy的父母与Brett的父母本是多年好友，Eddy的父母却在他五岁那一年遭遇不幸，Brett的父母作为最合适的人选收养了Eddy。Brett忘不了小小的Eddy刚失去父母那一年的痛苦与无助，五岁的Eddy不哭不闹，但也不说话、不玩耍，只是呆呆的坐着。与Eddy共享一个房间的Brett经常被Eddy在噩梦中的尖叫惊醒，终于有一次Brett忍受不了了，Brett翻身跑到Eddy的床上准备叫醒他，却被Eddy的样子吓了一跳。Eddy像一只小刺猬把自己蜷缩了起来，脸色惨白，在噩梦中不断抽泣。六岁的Brett当即做了一个被妈妈往后十几年不断翻出来当童年趣事讲给别人听的决定，他掀开Eddy的被子钻了进去，把Eddy怀抱在自己的怀里，轻轻地拍打着Eddy的后背……Eddy在睡梦中的表情逐渐缓和下来，呼吸也变得平稳，两个小孩一起睡着了。

 

 

小时候Brett也会生Eddy的气，因为父母对Eddy的关注总是比对自己要多，不过Eddy一声声软糯的“哥哥！”叫出来，总会让他怒气尽失。他们两个一同分享着世界上所有美妙的事物，一起学小提琴，一起看动画片，一起玩主机游戏……两个人在一起，连最枯燥的练琴时间都变得有趣起来，两个人尝试着共同拉一把琴，用对方的弓拉彼此的琴，或者干脆把乐谱倒着拉，他们在制造出噪音后相视对望然后哈哈大笑。Brett最享受的还是他在练琴时Eddy看他的眼神，Eddy的眼睛亮亮的，他能感受到里面包含了崇拜和依赖。

 

 

两个人兄弟情深的故事似乎到了Eddy十三岁的时候戛然而止。Eddy不再叫Brett哥哥了，身高也慢慢超过了Brett，听着Eddy变声期瓮声瓮气的嗓音Brett觉得他们之间有一些东西正在流失，他为此感到惶恐和不安，却找不到理由。唯一不变的是练琴时Eddy看向他的眼神，除了崇拜和依赖，青春期的Brett还读出了温柔和热切。在一次情节模糊不清的春梦醒来后，Brett看着濡湿的内裤找到了恐惧的源头，他在梦里的性对象明明就长着Eddy的脸。Brett突然觉得“哥哥”就是一个诅咒，它阻绝了自己和Eddy的一切可能，它让自己倍感羞耻。“哥哥要保护弟弟，哥哥不能让弟弟受到伤害。”Brett申请了离家很远的寄宿高中，他认为远离可以湮灭对Eddy纷乱的思绪，这是保护Eddy不受自己影响的唯一方法 。

 

**3.**

 

Brett在高中尝试着谈过几段恋爱，但都不了了之了，Brett从他们身上感受不到真诚和热情，疲劳的尝试也让他学会了控制情感的流露，他又可以从哥哥的角度和Eddy对话了。但他仍在不断的逃离，尽管Eddy追随他进了同一所中学，他只会偶尔语重心长的嘱咐Eddy一两句要努力学习好好练琴，他不敢看Eddy的眼睛。Eddy偶然会感到不耐烦：“Brett，你就不能和我说点别的吗？”“嗯……那你有喜欢的女孩吗？”Brett忍不住旁敲侧击Eddy的感情生活，“没有。”Eddy干脆地回了一句，转身走了。

 

 

进入音乐学院之后，Brett松了一口气，他在学校旁边租了一间小小的公寓，“Eddy要准备申请大学了，我绝对不能打扰他。”Brett想。Brett入学后很快就成了有名的玩咖，他热衷参加各种大大小小的party，见各形各色的人，令人惊叹的是这样的生活方式他还能自律的每天练琴至少三小时。有趣又优秀的人总会受到欢迎，Brett享受被人关注的感觉，正如他喜欢被Eddy注视着一样，但他没向任何人透露自己还有个兄弟。

 

**4.**

 

Brett和Eddy在食堂解决完午饭之后，在学校的小路上慢悠悠的散步，Brett一脚踢开眼前的小石子，问Eddy：“Micheal他们组织了一个联谊party，让我带一年级生去，你想去吗？不过你最好还是别去……”“我愿意，我想去。”没等Brett说完，Eddy打断了他。“可是你刚满十八岁，还没喝过酒……”“我说过了，我愿意，我想去。带我去就行了，你不是也在吗？”Eddy像当初选择和Brett进入同一所大学修同一个专业一样斩钉截铁。Brett有点失落：“好，我会看着你的。”

 

 

Party就在隔天的夜晚，Brett带着Eddy如约而至。令Brett倍感意外的是Eddy在party上可谓是如鱼得水，Eddy得到了不少男孩和女孩的青睐，他们邀请Eddy一起加入酒桌游戏。“你也来吗，Brett？你可是最擅长这个的。”Micheal的好朋友Alan招呼着Brett。“今天不了，我得看着人。”Brett摆摆手，指指身边的Eddy。“woo……你们是什么关系啊，能让Brett拒绝喝酒的人绝对不简单！”一些女孩起哄起来。“我是Brett的学弟。”“Eddy是我弟弟。”Eddy的声音和速度都超过了Brett，Eddy说完还转头瞪了Brett一眼。大家也都没有深究，开始游戏。

 

 

夜已经深了，大家渐渐散场，角落里还有三三两两正在亲热的男男女女。Eddy喝了不少酒，走路都是飘的。Brett搀扶着Eddy走向自己的公寓，幸好Eddy还有意识，不然只靠Brett自己绝对没有办法架起Eddy安全抵达公寓。

 

**5.**

 

“嘿咻——”Brett成功把Eddy安置在了餐桌上，Eddy红着脸趴在桌子上。”不会喝酒还要喝那么多干嘛。“Brett转身想给Eddy倒杯水。

 

 

“Brett，你的未来会有我吗？”Brett听见Eddy趴在桌子上嘟囔着，“啊？”Brett有点不理解Eddy为什么突然会这么问。“为什么，为什么啊？为什么我要追着你上同一所高中，上同一所大学？为什么你总是把我推开？为什么你不能回头看看我？”Eddy带着一点哭腔闷闷地说。“听着Eddy，你是我的弟弟，我的未来怎么可能没有你呢？”Brett尽量缓和着语气，不知为什么eddy的话让他感到了愤懑和不安。“Brett，我喜欢你，我不想做你的弟弟了。”Brett愣住了，同时他意识到自己的心正在狂跳，他努力不让自己发出声音。

 

 

“我一直很努力很努力地追赶你，当然——不是为了你，是为了我自己，我愿意，我想去，我喜欢你，我想看见你。”Eddy坐起身子看向Brett。

 

 

Brett被Eddy的眼神吓了一跳，尽管那是他最熟悉的——饱含了热切、崇拜现在还有温柔的眼神。“Eddy，我想你应该是喝醉了，你要不要去卧室休息一下？”Brett想不到怎么回答Eddy 的问题，试图逃避。

 

 

“你是在邀请我吗？”Eddy的声音突然充满了挑衅的意味。Eddy略带摇晃的走到Brett面前，抓住了Brett的一条手臂。Brett感到他们之间的距离越来越近，近到他能感受到Eddy温热的气息，还有被Eddy挟制住的疼痛。他第一次发觉Eddy竟然比自己高这么多，不再是那个被他安抚入睡的可爱弟弟了。

 

 

“Eddy，你真的长大了。”Brett感叹道Eddy听到后脸变得更红了，“Brett！不要用大人的语气对我说话！你也只比我大一岁而已！”看着Eddy恼羞成怒的样子，Brett忍不住笑了出来。

 

 

可他却预料不到，他的笑会给自己带来什么后果。

 

**6.**

 

Eddy借着Brett的一条手臂使劲把Brett拉入怀中，用滚烫的胸膛贴近Brett的身体，像是在拥抱但更像是禁锢。Brett浑身一僵，没有选择推开Eddy，但随之而来的快感让他没有机会继续思考。

 

 

Eddy把头低下来，目标不是Brett的嘴唇，而是耳朵，这是Brett最敏感的部位。Eddy向Brett的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气后，开始用舌尖舔舐Brett的耳廓，灵活的舌头在耳道内滑来滑去，轻轻地吮吸Brett 的耳垂，“啊……”Brett不由自主发出了一声呻吟，这似乎是对Eddy最高的嘉奖，Eddy更加卖力地舔弄着Brett的耳朵，手也没有停歇，一只手固定着Brett的脖子，而另一只手伸向了Brett的下体。

 

 

Eddy有点感谢Brett穿的是运动裤，他用手就能描绘出Brett勃起的轮廓。“Brett，你硬了。”Eddy停止舔耳朵，Brett只觉得浑身发软，整个世界都是加重的呼吸声，“不过，你看，我也硬了。”Eddy拉过Brett的一只手放在自己早已昂扬的裆部，“如果你同意，我们可以去卧室做，哥哥。”Brett深呼吸了一下，试图让自己变得冷静下来，但一开口声音都有些微微发抖：“不用，就在这里。”Eddy愣了一下，随即反应过来:“好。“

 

 

Eddy轻柔的褪下Brett的长裤，隔着内裤用长有薄茧的手指性器的前端打圈，前列腺液慢慢的渗了出来，洇湿了一大块内裤的布料。Brett觉得羞耻极了，但他又不可避免的想起第一次的春梦，他没办法让Eddy停下来。Eddy有些动摇，他颤抖着脱掉Brett的内裤，看到Brett的性器展露在自己眼前，他下意识地咽了一下口水。Brett的性器颜色很淡，是和他肤色非常相称的粉红色的肉棒，龟头已经完全裸露了出来，样子非常美妙地高高昂起着，连睾丸都鼓胀了起来。Eddy开始用舌尖舔舐着阴茎，继而用温暖的口腔把它完全包裹住，。“啊——”Brett发出隐忍又短促的呻吟，他可以忍住不发出声音，但从肉棒传出来的快感像波浪一样蔓延到全身，他无法控制身体像淫乱的舞蹈般摆动。Brett的反应让Eddy愈来愈感到兴奋，他改变了策略，他用左手撸动着Brett的茎身，用舌头不断刺激舔弄铃口和冠状沟，右手轻轻搓弄着睾丸。淫猥的啧啧吮吸声，黏糊糊的充满了整间屋子。Brett不再管自己可笑的羞耻心，开始央求着摆动着腰肢。Eddy跪在Brett的两腿之间，一次又一次把他送上高潮的顶端。Brett感觉眼前闪过一道白光，喷薄出了精液，唾液和精液混合着在Eddy的嘴唇上闪闪发亮。

 

 

Brett的身体依旧在微微颤抖，回归的理智告诉他他应该对这种事情，对自己发出那种淫荡的声音感到羞愤，但他没时间思考了，因为Eddy脱下自己的裤子对他说：”哥哥，帮帮我。“

 

 

Brett闭上眼装死：”右边的抽屉里有润滑液和安全套。“一阵悉悉窣窣翻找声响过后，Brett睁开眼看到Eddy像很多年前请教自己数学题一样害羞的站在那里，“怎么了？”“我没有经验……和男生的，不是，女生的也没有……我怕弄痛你……”Eddy的声音越来越小，“你是说，你还是处男？那你的口交技术为什么……那么好？”Brett惊讶了。“我在脑袋里演练过无数遍了。”轮到Eddy闭眼装死。“到沙发上去吧。“Brett不管不顾了，决定跟着欲望走。

 

 

Brett趴在沙发上，把腿弯曲起来，屁股抬高，手指上涂满了润滑液，开始给自己扩张后穴。手指慢慢插入了肛门，并且整根插了进去。Eddy看得惊呆了，阴茎也跳动了一下，从尿道口溢出的前列腺液滴落到了皮质沙发上。一根，两根，三根，手指在后穴里缓慢的进行活塞运动，Brett的性器又高昂了起来，Brett的声音沙哑又淫靡：“可以进来了。”Eddy笨拙地给自己套上安全套，小心的扶着Brett的腰，Eddy的阴茎挤压开狭窄的肉壁，一点一点的深入，像跌入最深最柔软的云朵之中，有无数细小的触手引诱他向内侵犯，他富有节奏的进行活塞运动，不断深入，挤压大了深处的一点。“嗯嗯……啊啊啊啊啊！”每当Brett被Eddy的腰撞击到的时候，他的屁股不断的摆动，他的脸超乎想象的变红，只得不断的喘息。Eddy发掘出了Brett的性感带，不断摆动着腰，不断加深着撞击逐渐推进前列腺的周围。“Eddy，不要停。”Brett叫出来Eddy的名字。这似乎触动到了Eddy最兴奋的神经，他突然停下，抽出了阴茎。突如其来的空虚让Brett无所适从，“Eddy……我想要”他小声呢喃。Eddy不说话，他示意Brett翻个身，让Brett面对自己，Brett只能照做。Eddy恢复了腰肢有力的摆动，搅拌撞击屁股的声音敌不过Brett的叫声。Eddy觉得自己难以自持的头皮发麻，快感从下体直通到鼻尖，”啊……唔“Eddy知道自己快要射了，他俯下身，用舌头撬开Brett的嘴唇，两条舌头紧紧地交缠在一起。Brett顺势用双腿环住Eddy的腰，收紧。他们疯狂的向对方索取着，像是要把暗恋这几年的分都讨回来。“我不行了，Eddy，啊——”“唔——嗯—”绝顶的波浪在两具身体之间波动，两个人同时达到高潮。

 

 

Eddy喘息着退出Brett的身体，拽下安全套扔进垃圾桶里，瘫坐在沙发上。Brett更为狼狈，他的肚子上还残留着射出的精液，但谁也不想动弹。

 

**7.**

 

“Brett，你有过很多次经验吗？”

“试过几次……但没有成功，因为他们都不是你。”

 

**8.**

 

跟弟弟相爱也没什么大不了的吧，这样不是更能保护他吗。

Brett打破了关于“哥哥”的诅咒。

 

 

 


End file.
